


Because I know you, idiot

by Calire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Greg knows best, Sensory Deprivation, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calire/pseuds/Calire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock, I hardly think this is a good idea."<br/>The younger man rolled his eyes "It's for the case, Lestrade! That’s the only known place where that drug dealer is sure to be found." he pressed "And me, you and John will blend well enough not to raise any suspects."<br/>Greg sighed deeply "Do I have to remind you what happened the last time we did something of the like?"<br/>Sherlock waved his hand dismissively which prompted John's question "What happened?"<br/>Greg stared at Sherlock but answered to the doctor "He had a sensory overload, scared the living shit out of me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I know you, idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This fills a Silver Fox Saturday prompt by the lovely [theivoryfool](http://theivoryfool.tumblr.com/) who asked for Greg helping Sherlock during a sensory overload in a club. I hope you like it, dear!
> 
> The description of the crisis comes both from first hand experience and some little internet research.

"Sherlock, I hardly think this is a good idea."  
The younger man rolled his eyes "It's for the case, Lestrade! That’s the only known place where that drug dealer is sure to be found." he pressed "And me, you and John will blend well enough not to raise any suspects."  
Greg sighed deeply "Do I have to remind you what happened the last time we did something of the like?"  
Sherlock waved his hand dismissively which prompted John's question "What happened?"  
Greg stared at Sherlock but answered to the doctor "He had a sensory overload, scared the living shit out of me."  
The consultant huffed "I was young and barely clean of drugs, there's no risk now."  
"Medical opinion?"  
John sighed "The drug addiction surely played a role in the episode, but I'm not sure this is a good idea all the same."  
Greg grinned "Great, you've heard your doctor."  
"John! It's the only chance we've got!" He complained, almost stomping his foot.  
And Greg saw John capitulate, right in that instant "All right. But you don't wander off on your own and if something is wrong you tell us."  
Sherlock scoffed "I'm not a child."  
John's features tightened "Sherlock."  
Again Sherlock rolled his eyes "Fine. None of that will be necessary anyway."

Greg didn’t feel comfortable with the whole charade, it really didn’t seem a good idea to him, but maybe he was just burned by their previous experience in that sort of club and decided to trust John on this one. Yet, when he walked in the club with the other two men he had managed to fit in the tight jeans all that could be necessary to break the crisis: a soft blindfold, ear plugs, a soft rubber ball as an anti-stress and he had made sure to put on the softest shirt he had, his hands were soft and hydrated rather than dry and callous but the cream he had used was parfume free. Just in case.  
The man they were looking for wasn’t there yet so they choose a table that had a good enough view on the rest of the place and ordered a drink although none of them touched it, just barely bringing the glass to their lips. After ten minutes John left to keep the pretences and hit on some random woman while he had a look around.  
The music was loud, the people laughing and shouting were even louder, the seat was sticky and uncomfortable, even Greg could feel it and he kept shooting worried glances over to Sherlock who was too silent for his liking while he scanned the crowd constantly.  
Thrity minutes later Sherlock scowled at him, snapping “Stop staring at me. I’m fine.”  
Greg sighed but just took the rubber ball from his pocket and put it on the table without a word “I’ll go get some water, I’m parched.” he said in a level voice before making his way to the counter. The lights were terribly annoying, it was like everyone was moving at a lower frame rate. He got a bottle of water and crossed back, slightly pleased and worried at the same time that the little ball was gone and Sherlock’s hands were hidden under the table. Still silent he filled two glasses of water and slid one in front of the younger man, looking casually around.

The anti stress had clearly eased the tension in Sherlock and so had the small sips of water he had kept taking for the whole time. An hour and a half had gone by and Greg had filled the glass three times. But now the overload was building up again: he was touching constantly the tag in his shirt, scratching the skin underneath, he screw his eyes shut more frequently and his jaw was tensed.  
John approached them and Greg could see he was immediately worried “Sherlock, maybe we should leave.” he said quietly, sitting on the other side of the man.  
Sherlock seemed to shrink immediately, reducing any possibility of contact “I’m fine, he hasn’t arrived yet.”  
Greg minutely wagged his fingers at John to call him to his side, luckily the doctor got the tip and Sherlock relaxed again just a tad.  
Greg slid the earplugs on the table but Sherlock was on him in a moment “Are you an idiot? Of course you are! These would impair me! How can you even think of that?! I have to _work_!”  
The detective took a deep breath and didn’t reply, putting an hand on John’s arm when he felt him tense and ready to respond in kind to Sherlock. How those two hadn’t killed each other already was a mistery to him every now and then.Greg was grateful when the dealer got into the club ten minutes later and Sherlock grinned, almost jumping on his chair.  
“Yes! Oh and he’s an idiot! He’s talking to our suspect in plain sight!” he exclaimed, eyes huge and overexcited “Let’s go. Let’s go taking him!” he exclaimed, but Greg stopped him immediately “No, the guys will think about that now that I’ll call them.”  
“No!” Sherlock shouted, jumping on his feet “Your officers are idiots! All of them! I have to get him!” he was angry now and Greg took another deep breath to stay calm instead, John was on his feet as well.  
The detective made the needed call and got up “Come out, you need some air.” he ordered in a steady voice.  
Sherlock glared at him “I need to catch that guy.” but as he spoke a girl bumped into him and Greg saw the younger man break: his eyes widened and while one hand gripped the rubber ball the other scratched madly at the tag, but then they both jumped to his ears “I... need to catch...” he breathed out. Greg saw John get closer and stopped his hand from touching him.  
Instead he put on the table the earplugs again, and the blindfold “Please, I’ll bring you outside.” he asked softly.  
Without looking directly at him Sherlock complied swiftly and when he was done he extended his hand for Greg to take, shaking slightly. The elder man took it gently and the three of them walked outside from the rear entrance that gave on a quiet but wide alley. Greg helped Sherlock sit down on the pavement where he curled up in silence.

John was clearly astonished as he whispered to Greg “You managed that well...”  
He bit his lip and nodded “I’ve done some research the last few days, but it was much less severe than last time.”  
John hummed but didn’t say anything else as they watched Sherlock slowly calm down.

After ten minutes the young man raised his head and undid the blindfold, but kept the plugs and the ball. He walked over to Greg and leaned on him in silence for a few moments, his nose buried in the man’s neck “It smells here, can I go home?” he asked in a small voice, like he was suddenly a little boy. Greg smirked but nodded, taking his free hand again and walking to hail a cab with John.  
When the two of them climbed in the car without a noise Greg turned to John “Just make him a good cuppa and send him to bed, he’ll be himself in the morning.” he assured him with a small grin to ease the worry he could still read on John’s face.

When Greg woke up the next day his phone showed one new message:

Why did you have those things? SH

A smirk lit his face as he shook his head and replied before getting up:

Because I know you, idiot.


End file.
